


Споконодежурка

by Renie_D



Category: One Outs - All Media Types, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renie_D/pseuds/Renie_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мелочевка из Дежурки</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Почему Фурую не взяли играть в команду на Хоккайдо

Отверстие в стене зияло черной мишенью и даже слегка дымилось по краям.   
\- Неужели насквозь прошел? - спросил кто-то из претендентов с благоговейным ужасом. - Тут же стены толщиной сантиметров тридцать.  
Кэтчер вытер лоб, покрытый холодным потом.  
\- Хорошо хоть пригнуться успел, - пробормотал он дрожащим голосом.  
Тренер медленно обернулся. На бэйджике абитуриента округлым детским почерком было выведено "Фуруя Сатору".  
\- Простите? - Тот был совершенно спокоен. - Еще подачу?  
\- Нет! - Кэтчер пятился в сторону раздевалки. - Я тут вспомнил, мне срочно позвонить надо!  
\- Боюсь, молодой человек, - вздохнул тренер. - Вы нам не подходите. Следующий!


	2. Бриллиант

Его всегда было слишком много: широкие кости, большой живот, запястья и щиколотки одного размера, толстые неуклюжие пальцы. За восемнадцать лет он научился виртуозно управлять своим телом - приседать, наклоняться, бегать, скользить до базы со скоростью пушечного ядра. В бейсболе не важно сколько тебя, важно - что ты умеешь.  
\- Азума-сан? - В глазах у Нори - слезы.  
Чего он не умел никогда - так это обращаться с хрупкими вещами. Они выскальзывали из пальцев, ломались и бились, разлетались в мелкое крошево.  
Тонкокожий, большеглазый, вихрастый, смешно разувающий щеки в попытках успокоится - Норифуми был как хрупкий графит, приглушенно мерцающий на горке.  
\- Успокойся, Азума-сан, - Тэцу незаметно появляется из-за спины. - За что опять на него взъелся?  
\- Он подает плохо.  
По лицу Нори бегут ручейки, которые он безуспешно утирает рукавом.  
\- Он еще первогодка, будь с ним помягче.  
Руки сжимаются вокруг рукояти биты. Еще чуть-чуть - и она треснет под сильными грубыми пальцами.   
Тэцу тоже не понимает.   
Мягкость - это не то, что нужно Нори. И не то, что нужно Азуме.  
Графитовые стержни ломаются в его кулаке на раз, но прикоснуться к алмазным граням Азума не побоится.


	3. Это наш шорт-стоп!

Идея с торговым центром была отличной. Не учел Курамоти только одного — людской мстительности. Не стоило забывать, что после проигрыша и нескольких шуточек любой напыщенный идиот обязательно вернется с друзьями. И предложит выяснить отношения совсем не за консолью с протертыми кнопками.

***  
Впрочем, утро началось так же паршиво.   
Проснувшись от вопля «Просыпайтесь, сэмпай!», Курамоти отвесил оплеуху не глядя. И только потом вспомнил, что сам же и просил его разбудить.   
Разлепив глаза, он окончательно усовестился — в руках обиженно сопящего Савамуры блестела поздравительная открытка.  
Виновато пробормотав:  
— Ну, ты это... — Курамоти потрепал его по плечу и забрал протянутый подарок.  
На глянцевой поверхности под пожеланиями долголетия и упорства два сумоиста замерли на татами, готовые сойтись в бою.   
— Мы с Фуруей искали с рестлерами, но не нашли. Решили, что это тоже подойдет, — объяснил Савамура. — Правда, Миюки посоветовал самим нарисовать. Сказал, что так вы точно не забудете.  
Курамоти представил Кенту Кобаши, нарисованного фломастерами на куске картона двумя питчерами, и вздрогнул.   
— Нет-нет, мне понравилось, — поспешно поблагодарил он и улыбнулся, глядя на засиявшего Савамуру. — Спасибо!  
Другого от Миюки ждать не приходилось. «Ну ничего, до ноября еще есть время», — мысленно сделал себе заметку Курамоти. Без ответного подарка тот не останется.  
— Смотрите, там все подписались, — радостно зачастил Савамура. — И даже Масуко-сэмпай. Он как раз привозил хлопушки для вечерин...  
Оборвав себя, он испуганно испуганно распахнул глаза и зажал рот ладонью. Но было уже поздно.  
Курамоти вздохнул.   
Он мог бы и сам догадаться: позвонивший и предложивший встретиться Рё-сан, Харуити, навязавшийся в попутчики. Хороший стратегический ход, чтобы выманить его из общаги. Так он не увидит ни приходящих гостей, ни предпраздничную суету.  
Глядя на замершего Савамуру, брови которого поднимались домиком все выше и выше, Курамоти сжалился.  
— Я ничего не слышал. — Он убрал открытку под подушку и демонстративно прикрыл уши руками. — Совсем ничего.  
— Правда? — с облегчением выдохнул Савамура, убирая ладонь от лица. — Правда-правда? А то ребята расстроятся, все так старались.  
— Не слы-ы-ы-ы-шу, — протянул Курамоти, выбираясь из постели, и дернул одеяло так, что Савамура с громким воплем кубарем полетел на пол. — Ни-че-го-шень-ки. 

***  
— Готов? — спросил Курамоти, столкнувшись в дверях с Харуити.  
— Ага, — кивнул тот. — Мы договорились встретиться на автобусной остановке. Брат обещал приехать ровно к часу.  
— А потом? — Он неторопливо спускался по ступеням, глядя через плечо на склоненную светлую макушку.  
— Не знаю...  
Видимо, этого они не планировали. И так даже было лучше.  
— Тогда пойдем в игровой центр, — решил Курамоти. — Там и порубимся, и поболтаем, и поедим. Сегодня плачу я.  
— Вы только со сладким не переборщите, — раздался ехидный голос. Миюки стоял у подножия лестницы, облокотившись на перила, и прижимал мобильник к груди. — И не забудьте вернуться к ужину.   
Тон заботливой мамочки ему не шел совершенно.  
— Кстати, Хару-тти, зови с собой и Рёске. Сегодня выходной, тренировок не будет, а мы давно не виделись.   
— Хорошо, Миюки-сэмпай, — ответил Харуити, а Курамоти улыбнулся и показал Миюки язык.   
На "Оскар" их актерские способности не тянули, но разыграли как по нотам, паршивцы. Интересно, долго ли репетировали?

***  
Стоять в пустой подворотне напротив четырех мордоворотов Курамоти было не в новинку. Радовало одно — оба Коминато отошли и разговора на повышенных тонах не слышали.   
Правда, уже на выходе спину кольнул чей-то внимательный взгляд, но он дернул плечом, не оглянувшись. Окажись здесь любой из них, и ситуация бы только ухудшилась. Одно дело драться, а другое — драться и следить, чтобы и друзей случайно не задели.   
Курамоти никогда не спрашивал, но Рё-сан с его привычкой решать проблемы ядовитыми фразами навряд ли был хорош в потасовках. А уж про Хару-тти и говорить не стоило.   
Оставалось надеяться, что он успеет вернуться до того, как они обнаружат его исчезновение.  
— Ты... — Угрожающе протянул один из идиотов и, набычившись, шагнул вперед.   
Курамоти напружинился, готовый встретить его ударом в лицо, как вдруг по бокам промчались две розовые молнии.  
Небольшой, но острый кулак Рёске врезался точно в основание челюсти, а дальше Курамоти оставалось только бездумно таращиться на происходящее.  
Вот Харуити нырнул под медленно замахивающуюся руку и ударил ногой в голень, а потом коленом в живот. Вот Рёске ударил ребром ладони по носу и, круто развернувшись, саданул другому напавшему в горло.  
Курамоти не успел и моргнуть, как все четверо валялись на земле, держась кто за голову, кто за пах, кто за колени.  
Рёске улыбался так, что кровь стыла в жилах. Присев на корточки возле поверженных, он спокойно, словно речь шла о погоде, произнес:  
— По-моему, вам пора домой, — и веско добавил: — И лучше поищите себе другое место для развлечений.  
— Вы как? — Взволнованная мордашка Харуити заслонила обзор.  
Курамоти растерянно заморгал, силясь понять, почему об этом спрашивают у него. Ведь это же он должен волноваться о самочувствии и рассматривать чужие пальцы и сбитые костяшки.  
— Эй, неужели эти идиоты могут испортить тебе праздник? Это что еще за выражение лица? — Рё-сан вынырнул сбоку и улыбнулся, но совершенно по-другому. Совсем не так, как минуту назад. И Курамоти отпустило сразу — напряжение ушло, как вода в песок, оставляя лишь кристально чистые песчинки. — Мы обещали ребятам вернуть тебя в хорошем настроении. Так что смотри...  
Курамоти рассмеялся громко и от души. Настроение взмыло вверх, зашкаливая за отметку отлично. Похоже, сегодня ему выделили для охраны самых грозных защитников. И кто знает, что еще за фокусы прячутся в рукавах у братьев Коминато. Испытывать их на своей шкуре Курамоти не хотелось.  
По крайней мере, не сегодня.


	4. Настоящий друг

– А ну стоять! Она моя!!!  
От крика Савамуры вздрогнули все: сам Харуити, машущий битой Канемару, третьегодки в отдалении. Заерзал даже седой болельщик на лавочке, пришедший скорее подремать, чем посмотреть на тренировку Сэйдо.   
И только Фуруя продолжал бежать как ни в чем не бывало, не сбавляя темпа и явно не собираясь останавливаться. Поднимая клубы пыли, за ним волочилась знакомая шина. Даже отсюда Харуити мог разглядеть огромные иероглифы с именем владельца на ее боках.   
– Хару-тти!   
Он вздрогнул еще раз. Только не это.  
– Хару-тти! Скажи ему! – Савамура тыкал пальцем в удаляющуюся фигурку, словно он мог не понять, о ком идет речь. – Он опять ее забрал!  
– Савамура-кун, – Харуити поднял ладони. – Не кричи. Возьми другую, в подсобке их много.  
– Но она мой друг! – Тот кипел негодованием. Брови сошлись на переносице, а бейсболка съехала набок.  
Потом он вдруг моргнул, расплылся в широкой улыбке и выпалил:  
– И ты мой друг тоже!  
Харуити попятился.   
Судя по сиянию в глазах, у Савамуры появилась идея. Помоги догнать и отнять? Принеси мне другую? Давай на него обидимся? Утопим в бассейне вечером?  
Харуити перебирал варианты, стараясь заранее придумать ответ. Но он и пискнуть не успел, когда Савамура схватил его за руку, а потом и под коленки.   
– Мы обгоним его, вот увидишь!  
Дробно застучали по земле подошвы кроссовок.  
Харуити, висящему на плечах Савамуры пушистой горжеткой, возразить было страшно. И нечего.


	5. I'll be pitch

О том, чтобы выйти на улицу, речи даже не шло.  
Дождь бил по крыше, перилам лестниц и асфальтовым дорожкам с такой силой, что Харуичи приходилось напрягать слух, чтобы разобрать голоса Савамуры и Фуруи, замерших у подоконника.  
Прислонившись боком к спинке кровати и подтянув колени к груди, Харуичи смотрел на темный прямоугольник окна, за которым скрывались размытые пятна зданий. Серость и сырость накрыла их, как огромная волна цунами.  
Савамура уткнулся носом в стекло и болтал без умолку, переживая за судьбу Курамочи-семпая. Подхватив биту, тот вышел незадолго до внезапно обрушившегося ливня, но в комнату он так и не вернулся.  
– А вдруг он сидит под лавкой? А вдруг его унесло в канализацию? – Савамура провел подушечками пальцев по запотевшему стеклу, и Харуичи передернуло от скрипа. – Фуруя, ты чего молчишь?  
Тот, не мигая, смотрел в окно. На лице застыло унылое выражение безразличия и глубокой задумчивости ни о чем одновременно.  
– Харуичи, чего он опять молчит? – Обращаясь к нему, Савамура не переставал теребить Фурую за рукав футболки. – Он опять, да?  
– Похоже, Эй-тян, – вздохнул Харуичи. – Где у тебя инструменты?  
– В ящике под кроватью посмотри, – буркнул тот. – Беда с ним, с этим Фуруей. У Акикавы, небось, с Шуншином проблем нет. А у этого постоянно, то клеммы отойдут, то речевой модулятор сдохнет. То с горки волоком приходится тащить.  
– Не обижай Фурую, Эй-тян, – достав отвертку и плоскогубцы, Харуичи не спеша подошел к ним. Спросил: – Ты бы обменял Фурую на Шуншина, правда?  
Савамура не ответил. Его проворные пальцы скользили по шее Фуруи, отыскивая защелки. Аккуратно отсоединив защитную панель, он сунул ее в карман и забрал у Харуичи отвертку. Буркнул:  
– Я сам, – и, нахмурившись, начал осторожно выворачивать шурупы.  
Харуичи улыбнулся.


	6. Нравится?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Харуичи/Зоно, NC-17, крокодил и яндере, все садомазо, первые разы, паровозик, который смог, сомнительное согласие, и минет, и секс, и римминг, no plot, no mercy

Руки Зоно живут своей жизнью. Правой он затыкает себе рот, не давая ни звуку вырваться наружу. Левой — сжимает столбик кровати, так сильно, что кажется еще чуть-чуть - и кусок деревяшки останется у него в руках, а верхний ярус накренится над ними с жутким треском.   
Над ним и над Харуичи.  
После того, как съехал Кувата, им стало удобнее делать это. Достаточно просто дождаться отбоя и потерпеть еще немного, для верности.  
Член Зоно окутывает горячее и влажное. Кончик мокрого напряженного языка скользит вверх и вниз, надавливая, проминая дорожку от самых яиц до уздечки. Головка то упирается в небо за кромкой зубов, то скользит ниже, опускаясь в кажущееся бездонным горло. Хочется толкнуться бедрами вверх, сильнее, загоняя все глубже и глубже. Сбить медленный неторопливый темп, трахать жестко, без всякого ритма, срываясь на рычание и хрипы.   
Но он не смеет. Боится напугать, боится навредить и сделать больно.  
Зоно поднимает голову со смятой подушки и видит то, на что нельзя смотреть, если он хочет продлить эту пытку еще на немного.  
Пряди светлых волос над его пахом, тонкие ладони на члене и бедре. Харуичи придерживает его ногу, прижимает ее к кровати, давит, освобождая себе больше пространства — у Зоно с растяжкой так себе.  
Со сдавленным стоном он откидывается обратно. В низу живота пульсирует так, что Зоно чувствует — долго он не протянет. Мышцы сжимаются, словно стремятся вытолкнуть из себя тот огонь, который поселился в них.  
Осторожные касания действуют лучше холодного душа, выбивая возмущенное хныканье. Накатывающий предоргазменный вал разбивается как о волнорез о влажные пальцы, ласкающие сжатое неуступчивое отверстие ниже яичек.  
— Что?.. Ты... —хрипит Зоно. Подрывается, опирается на локти.  
Но мягкая ладонь превращается в жесткий капкан — пальцы впиваются в ногу, удерживая на месте, а указательный палец толкается настойчивее, в самую середину, проникая кончиком внутрь.  
Зоно дергается, как от удара электрическим током.  
— Тш-ш-ш, — Харуичи с теплотой и нежностью смотрит на него.   
Он наваливается всем весом на руку, сжимающую бедро, а плечо поднимает вверх, подставляя собственный бок, как преграду, не дает свести ноги.   
Нежно целует колено, притиснутое к самому лицу, обводит языком чашечку и прикусывает тонкую кожу на ней.  
Зоно дергается, расслабляется от внезапной ласки, и палец тут же проворачивается и проникает внутрь еще немного, отвоевывая всего пару миллиметров.  
— Прекрати, — выдыхает Зоно.  
Ему стыдно, ему сладко, ему страшно. Взгляд Харуичи, темный и жадный, пригвождает к кровати и не дает опомнится. Зоно тонет в нем целиком, без остатка.   
Это первый раз, когда они занимаются этим с тех пор, как Харуичи подстригся.  
— Но тебе же нравится, — тот поднимает светлые брови. Опускает голову и медленно, как секунду назад целовал колено, целует чувствительную кожу головки.  
Зоно стонет, а Харуичи лижет щель на ней и обводит языком по кругу, забирая в рот и посасывая с влажными бесстыдными звуками.  
— У тебя стоит так твердо, — шепчет он, обдавая горячим дыханием член и толкает палец еще глубже. — Тебе нравится. Да, Кента?  
Зоно широко распахивает глаза и невидяще смотрит в потолок, пытаясь отдышатся. Это первый раз, когда Харуичи зовет его по имени.  
Он поднимает голову — Харуичи улыбается, трется щекой о торчащий член, как кот, ласкающийся о руку. Смотрит прямо на него.   
— Ке-е-е-ента, — шепчет он и, высунув язык, проводит им от основания до кончика головки. — Расслабься, Кента.  
Палец входит все дальше и все глубже. Харуичи давит понемногу, но неумолимо, не давая передохнуть.   
Зоно готов кричать от калейдоскопа разрывающих его ощущений. Кольцо губ на члене, опускающихся до самого конца и резко поднимающихся наверх, возбуждает все сильнее и сильнее.   
Проталкивающийся палец вгоняет в краску и жаркий румянец пятнает щеки и грудь. Это стыдно, неуютно, но почти не больно — вся боль пульсирует в ноге. Жесткие пальцы впиваются в твердые мышцы и отодвигают ногу все больше и больше, раскрывая сильнее и сильнее.  
Когда Харуичи вытаскивает палец, Зоно готов заплакать от облегчения. Но к анусу тут же прикасаются два и толкаются вновь.  
— Хару... — хрипит он, не в силах сдержаться. — Хару...  
Яйца давно налились тяжелым и прижались. Кончить хочется так сильно, что он готов умолять об этом.  
— Сейчас, — Харуичи поднимает голову от его члена. — Сейчас.  
И разводит пальцы, расширяя проход.  
Руки Зоно, комкающие до этого простыни, взмывают и упираются в спинку кровати. Его выгибает дугой.   
Боль мешается с острым возбуждением, он толкается бедрами, стремясь вновь попасть членом в умелый горячий рот. Пальцы входят еще дальше, хотя это почти невозможно.  
Харуичи отпускает его бедро — и Зоно стонет от облегчения. Потом быстро вытаскивает пальцы и приносит новый виток дискомфорта и стыда.   
Не давая опомнится, раздвигает ладонями его колени.   
Между ягодиц теперь вжимается мокрая, скользкая головка члена. Харуичи закидывает его ногу себе на плечо и, помогая ладонью, направляет точнее.  
— Я хорошо смазал, Кента, — все так же, тепло и нежно, шепчет он. — Расслабься. Без всего будет меньше больнее.  
«Когда успел», «где прятал смазку», «мы не договаривались», «почему сегодня» — обрывки мыслей мечутся в голове Зоно.   
Харуичи, помогая себе пальцами, втискивает головку и переводит руку со своего члена на его. Опавший стояк вновь наливается под умелыми пальцев.   
Зоно показывал Харуичи неоднократно, что и как нравится ему.  
— Впусти меня, — шепчет тот и Зоно ловит его взгляд своим.  
Зрачки расплылись от возбуждения, закрывая радужку, а сам взгляд стал поплывшим и сумасшедшим. Он выглядит другим сейчас.   
Зоно рвано выдыхает, обмякает, разрешая делать все что угодно, и Харуичи загоняет в него член частыми мелкими точками.   
Спина Зоно покрыта холодным липким потом. И сам он обескуражен и взвинчен — но возбуждение не исчезает, наоборот, становится все сильнее и сильнее.   
Когда Харуичи вжимается в его задницу своими яичками, у Зоно из груди вырывается стон. Ему не комфортно, не привычно, больно. Но хорошо.  
Харуичи дышит так же тяжело как он, облизывает пересохшие губы. Почти лежит на нем, уткнувшись пылающим лбом в его грудь. Потом поднимает голову и прихватывает зубами сосок. Со стоном втягивает, ласкает, покусывает.   
— Прости, — шепчет он, выпрямляясь, и вновь хватая Зоно за колени. — Я не могу больше ждать.  
Он вытаскивает член на половину и тут же вгоняет обратно, что-то яростно неразборчиво выдыхая.   
Зоно вжимает ладони в спинку кровати — с каждым толчком, с каждым стоном Харуичи вбивает его в матрас, толкает все ближе к стене.  
Боль от размашистых грубых движений перекрывает удовольствие сполна. Зоно сжимается, хрипит, приподнимается на лопатках, пытаясь уйти от терзающей его плоти.  
— Потерпи, — выталкивает из себя Харуичи на выдохе, со всхлипом и стоном. — Меня не хватит на долго. Пожалуйста.  
У Зоно вздуваются желваки. Он, стиснув зубы, уговаривает себя потерпеть и расслабиться, помочь себе и Харуичи.   
Но тот не врет — спустя секунду дергается в последний раз и падает ему на грудь, дрожа, сжимаясь и скуля.  
Повисшую в комнате тишину разрывает только его частое, со всхлипами, дыхание. Зоно же, кажется, что он не дышит вовсе. Кровь гулко бьется в его висках, а член до сих пор стоит как каменный.  
Он по одной, очень медленно, отрывает руки от спинки кровати. Вытирает ладонью свое мокрое от слез лицо, а другую осторожно кладет на макушку Харуичи.  
Под его прикосновением тот вздрагивает.  
— Прости, прости, — бормочет он и, придерживая пальцами вход, вытаскивает опавший член, заставляя Зоно застонать. И тут же съезжает ниже, утыкаясь носом его в пах.  
Харуичи сосет шумно, бестолково, еще не отдышавшись как следует от собственного оргазма.  
Совсем как в начале их отношений, когда никто из них не знал, что нравится не только другому, но и самому себе. Раздвигает пальцами ягодицы и лижет там, собирая потеки спермы и смазки.   
Его руки оглаживают бедра и живот, и Зоно тоже хватает не надолго.   
Долгожданный оргазм такой оглушительный, что он зажимает двумя ладонями рот, чтобы не кричать от оглушительного удовольствия. И все подбрасывает и подбрасывает бедра вверх, изливаясь целую вечность.  
Харуичи глотает все, до последней капли. Долго оглаживает головку языком, целует ствол липкими губами и что-то бессвязно шепчет, уткнувшись носом ему в лобок.  
Зоно берет его за плечи и тянет к себе на грудь. Коротко целует в губы и смотрит в бордовое от смущение лицо.   
Тот отводит взгляд и утыкается горячим лбом в его шею.  
— Стыдно? — гуло смеется Зоно и охает, чувствуя как саднит и печет в растянутой заднице.  
— Угу, — выдыхает Харуичи.   
— Но скажи, тебе ведь понравилось... — достигает ушей едва слышный шепот, и Зоно прошивает новой дрожью. — Скажи, Кента. Понравилось?  
— Да, — выдыхает он. В животе, не смотря на боль и недавно пережитый оргазм, нарастает знакомое напряжение. — Да, понравилось.


	7. Однострочник "One outs"

Тоа не похож на робота. Он холоден, он отстранен, он расчетлив. Его речи всегда преследуют цель, и он никогда не бросает слов на ветер. От него не услышать ни звука. Ни когда молчание давит на плечи, ни когда радость и триумф заставляют окружающих кричать от восторга.   
Но Идегучи знает, какая нежная у него кожа. Как пятна румянца стекают с его щек и расцветают алым на бурно вздымающейся груди. Как отрывисто он стонет, толкаясь бедрами все чаще и чаще, и как закрывает глаза.  
Тоа не похож на робота. Он живой.


	8. Охота на ящериц

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На ключи "Охота на ящериц", "Моя дорогая!! Воскликнул он и потянулся за морковью", "пугающий крик пауков", не знаю я(  
> =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yowamushi Pedal, Аракита/Тодо, PG-13

Зеленые полупрозрачные листочки, какими они бывают только в начале весны, яркие и чуть липкие на ощупь, не радовали. А разноголосый щебет многочисленных пичуг и вовсе раздражал.  
Аракита пнул ближайший сухой пень со злости и закатил глаза. Настроение неудержимо катилось вниз как пелотон на затяжном спуске.   
Он мрачно посмотрел на Тодо, идущего рядом. Того, казалось, не раздражали ни птички, ни листики, ни лесная глушь, раскинувшаяся вокруг. Он неторопливо поднимался по пологому склону горы и внимательно смотрел под ноги.  
— Может хватит уже херней страдать? — спросил Аракита, задолбавшись молчать и слушать нудное чириканье невидимых птах.  
— Это не херня! — Тодо потряс прозрачной банкой у его лица и насупился. — И вообще, не ной. Ты проиграл, так что изволь выполнять условия.  
— Если бы Джуичи меня не подрезал, а Шинкай...   
— Да-да, — Тодо замахал узкой ладонью перед его носом, прерывая рев возмущения. — Конечно-конечно. Если бы не они, ты меня сделал бы на финише у вершины.  
— Вот именно! — напуганные воплем Аракиты, птицы сорвались с веток и, захлопав крыльям, унеслись в даль.  
Кончики пальцев уперлись в грудину, а лицо Тодо вдруг оказалось совсем близко от его собственного. Темные глаза смотрели серьезно и пристально, чуть прищурившись, словно оценивали заново давно изученного до последнего движения противника.  
— И не мечтай, — теплое дыхание осело на его губах и Аракита вздрогнул, подавшись назад.   
Тодо довольно ухмыльнулся, оттолкнул его ладонью и пошел вперед, разгоняя нависшую тишину негромким мелодичным свистом.  
Надо признать, выходило у него лучше, чем у птиц, но и бесило в разы больше. Аракита зарычал и бросился следом.   
Это же надо, проиграть этому недоумку гонку в день собственного Рождения! И остальные тоже хороши — ни один не поздравил. Зато поиздеваться над его проигрышем не поленился даже Манами.  
— За ким хером тебе вообще сдались эти ящерицы? — Аракита пинал жухлую листву, оставшуюся еще с прошлой осени, и поднимал ее в воздух вместе с мелкими веточками и комками грязи.   
— У Шинкая есть кролик. Чем я хуже? — благодушно объяснил Тодо. — Будут жить в клубной комнате. Найдем им корягу и просторный аквариум.  
— Зачем? — не сдавался Аракита.  
— Ты как маленький, Ясутомо, — насмешливо, через плечо, оглянулся Тодо. — Зачем люди заводят питомцев?  
— Вот и я спрашиваю! Зачем?! — Вместо веток и листвы Араките срочно захотелось пнуть что-нибудь еще. А еще лучше — кого-нибудь. — Нахрена они тебе?  
Тодо не ответил. Присел на корточки и, пошарив по карманам легкой куртки, достал нарезанную ломтиками морковку.  
— Как думаешь, — как ни в чем не бывало, задумчиво спросил он. — Как нужно звать ящериц? «Гули-гули», «кис-кис» и «ко мне!» не подойдут точно.  
Аракита обхватил ладонями голову и опустился рядом. Худшего дня рождения у него еще не было. И вряд ли будет когда-нибудь еще.   
«За что?» — спросил он у кроны высоченного бука, заслонившего небеса. — «И почему сегодня?»  
Оторвав взгляд от равнодушного к его страданиям дерева, он опустил его вниз и уперся аккурат в голую поясницу Тодо, почти пластающегося грудью по земле. Между задравшейся ветровкой и шортами, съезжающими все ниже и ниже, белела полоска голой кожи и притягивала взгляд как магнитом.  
Когда из-за широкой резинки показалась ложбинка ягодиц Аракита шумно сглотнул и откашлялся. Не то, чтобы он раньше ее не видел, но одно — когда все голые и в душе, а другое — вот так, наедине, украдкой.  
— Как думаешь, может, Маки-чану позвонить, спросить? — обернулся к нему Тодо и тут же недоуменно нахмурился. — С тобой все в порядке? Какой-то ты красный...  
— Да завали ты, — Аракита вскочил на ноги и пнул ствол дерева с размаха. — Звони кому хочешь! И этому своему волосатому тоже звони!  
— Тяжелый случай, — протянул Тодо, даже не думая вставать. Потянулся к собственной ладони за морковью и звучно откусил от одной, облизав нижнюю губу. — Перестань уже злиться. Подумаешь, проиграл разок.  
— Проиграл! Проиграл! — Аракита орал, глядя неотрывно за оранжевым ломтиком, исчезающим за преградой розовых губ и полоской белых зубов. В висках глухо стучала кровь. — Ты тут еще со своими ящерицами и своим Маки-чаном. Какого хера ты вообще постоянно ему звонишь?  
Тодо хлопнул глазами.  
— Я ему всегда звоню, — недоуменно пробормотал он, не прожевав. — Ты чего, Ясутомо?  
— Да ничего! — Схватив за грудки, он вздернул Тодо на ноги. — Заколебал потому что! И шорты эти твои!   
Глядя в сузившиеся от злости глаза Тодо Аракита подумал, что пожалуй переборщил. А когда по рукам хлестко ударили, заставляя разжать и отпустить полы куртки, Аракита понял что переборщил точно.  
— Слушай ты, идиот... — свистящим шепотом начал Тодо, как вдалеке раздался звонкий треск.   
Птицы вновь пронеслись по небу, со свистом рассекая воздух, и что-то громко утробно загудело, зарычало в чаще леса, и покатилось эхом по верхушкам, не встречая преград.  
Снесенный с ног Аракита больно приложился лопатками о ненавистный бук. Тодо вжимался в него всем телом и испуганно пялился прямо в глаза, ища поддержки и защиты.  
— Что это? — с дрожью спросил он. — Пауки?  
— Конечно! — Устало пробормотал Аракита. — И их пугающие крики.  
— Ты! Да ты! — задохнулся от ярости Тодо.  
— Заткнись! — Аракита прижал ладонь к тонкогубому рту и обхватил за поясницу рукой поудобнее. — Ты можешь хотя бы сегодня не вспоминать о Макишиме? У меня сегодня день Рождения...  
И, не обращая внимания на приглушенные его ладонью вопли, наклонился, силясь придумать оправдание заранее. «Решил научить», «напекло», «поцелуи — первое дело от паучьих жалв» — вихрем понеслось в голове, а потом он накрыл своими губами губы Тодо, убрав ладонь и дав ему секунду на возмущенный вздох.   
Мягкие, они поддавались под его напором, сминались и послушно разошлись, когда Аракита толкнулся языком глубоко в рот.   
— Ну наконец-то, — прошептал Тодо, оторвавшись на мгновение, и прижался снова, углубляя разорванный поцелуй. На затылок легли прохладные ладони и потянули еще сильнее, так, что они столкнулись зубами.  
Аракита вылизывал его небо и гладкую поверхность щек, сталкивался языком с юрким языком Тодо. От нехватки кислорода кружилась голова, а по спине стекали струйки пота и возбуждение, собирающееся жарким комом в паху. Оторвавшись от мягких подвижных губ, он хрипло вздохнул и вжался носом в плечо Тодо, тихо прошептав:  
— Пошли уже вниз, хватит.  
— Нет, — узкие ладони заскользили по влажной спине, обхватили и сжали ягодицы. — У нас еще час.  
— Что? — Мысли разбегались. В висках продолжала гулко бухать кровь, а напряженный член, упирающийся в ширинку, пульсировал ей в унисон.  
— Час, Ясутомо, час, — Тодо покрывал мелкими поцелуями его подбородок и спускался ниже, к шее. — Иначе они не успеют с вечеринкой-сюрпризом.  
— Козлы, — выдохнул Аракита и прижался губами к горлу Тодо, прикусив нежную кожу у кадыка. — Они специально? А если бы мы заблудились и умерли?  
— Невозможно, — шумно фыркнул у самого уха Тодо и накрыл рукой стояк Аракиты, сжав через белье. — Я — горный король и о возвышенностях знаю все.  
Аракита застонал в поцелуй.   
Час — это бесконечно много. И какая неведомая херь не ползла бы сейчас по лесу, он не даст ей испортить его лучший в жизни день Рождения.   
Ни за что и только не сегодня.


	9. Раз в году

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> К ДР Курамочи =) Тецу-космос, именинник грустит. Небечено.

Полтора месяца. Курамочи стучит по шкафчику пальцами и тут же обрывает себя — выходит отрывисто и звонко, как мелкий сухой горох, барабанящий по дну кастрюли.  
В раздевалке почти никого нет и посторонний шум режет слух, заставляет морщиться. Курамочи привык слышать здесь басовитые шепотки, взвизги молний, усталые выдохи — и только. К концу дня сил на большее не остается.  
Вздохнув, он распахивает легкую дверцу и едва успевает поймать бейсбольный мяч, выпрыгивающий, кажется, прямо в руки. Этот — потрепанный и потертый — его личный. Он приехал с ним из Чибы в Сейдо полтора месяца назад.  
Сорок шесть дней — и родительский дом, мамина стряпня и шум потасовок под окнами уже кажутся чем-то нереальным и выдуманным, родом из забытого давным-давно сна.  
Не выпуская мяча из ладони он тянется к телефону и тут же отдергивает руку назад — у него в запасе есть еще пара часов. Поздравлять начнут с полуночи, не раньше. Заранее — плохая примета.  
— Ты спишь там, первогодка? — ворчит Исашики из своего угла и Курамочи стряхивает с себя навалившуюся на него апатию и задумчивость.  
— Нет, семпай! Я сейчас! — Он собирается из последних сил, одеваясь как можно быстрее.  
Сегодня он один из последних — почти уснул, размякнув в горячей воде и пристроив голову на скользкий теплый бортик.  
— Закроешь за собой, засоня! Мы ушли! — Рявкает на прощание Исашики, подгоняя застрявших на пороге Тецу и Коминато. Всем хочется разойтись поскорее и наконец-то прилечь.  
Курамочи остается один в гулком, напитанном запахом моющих средств и влажным паром, полутемном помещении. Он сует ноги в шлепанцы, захлопывает дверцу и падает на скамью — сил идти у него уже нет. Тренировки в Сейдо убийственные — к концу дня руки не слушаются совсем, а на уроках мелко дрожат, портя и без того неаккуратный почерк.  
Тоска, которую он гонит от себя с утра, окружает его плотной завесой. Он впервые будет праздновать свой день рождения один и так далеко от дома.  
Курамочи подбрасывает мяч вверх и ловит его в подставленную ладонь. Вверх, вниз — монотонно и успокаивающе. Привычно. Можно просто следить за ним глазами и стараться не думать ни о чем.  
Мяч вновь подлетает вверх, но быстрая смазанная тень мелькает над головой и его ладонь остается пустой.  
Курамочи вздрагивает и почти падает со скамьи — рядом, улыбаясь краешком губ, стоит Тецу.  
— Так ты и правда заснешь, — спокойно говорит он.  
— Семпай? — Курамочи вскакивает на ноги. Что следует ему сейчас отвечать он не знает.  
— Держи, — протягивает ему мяч Тецу.  
Что тот — не его, Курамочи понимает не сразу. Снежно-белый, еще ни разу не упавший на газон, он скрипит под пальцами жесткой кожей.  
Курамочи поднимает глаза и натыкается на теплую дружелюбную улыбку.  
— Хотел подарить завтра, но сегодня тебе нужнее, — произносит Тецу и хлопает Курамочи по плечу. — С наступающим днем Рождения.  
Курамочи молчит. В горле першит, а когда начинает пощипывать веки, он выдавливает хриплое:  
— Спасибо, — и сглатывает горький комок, — Но...  
Вопрос «как вы узнали?» вертится в голове, но Тецу его опережает.  
— Мы всегда знаем, — пожимает плечами он. — Справлять вместе — одна из традиций Сейдо.  
— Тяжело? — резко, без перехода спрашивает тот, и Курамочи не хватает смелости соврать.  
Он кивает, чувствуя как краска заливает кончики ушей и скулы. Убеждать что все нормально, что он не устал и готов к новым свершениям у него нет уже сил.  
— Привыкнешь, — мягко отвечает Тецу. От него исходят волны твердой непоколебимой уверенности. В то что он говорит верится без малейшего труда. — Мы все через это прошли.  
— Одевайся. — Он протягивает Курамочи ветровку. — Пойдем, я угощу тебя газировкой. Только кое-что пообещай.  
— Конечно! — Дышать становится легче, а тоска тает как снег под лучами солнца — медленно, но неотвратимо.  
— Пообещай, что скажешь «спасибо» и Реске и Маско, даже если подарки тебе не понравятся, — голос Тецу спокоен, но в глазах мелькают искорки смеха.  
— Хорошо. — Соглашается он и его губы разъезжаются сами собой. Нетерпеливое предвкушение, как в детстве, поднимается из глубины, делая его легким как воздушный шар.  
— Сам все увидишь, — загадочно улыбается Тецу, видя на его лице нескрываемое жадное любопытство.  
Курамочи хмыкает, чуть стыдясь самого себя, и опускает глаза. На боку подаренного ему мяча чернеет надпись-пожелание: "Стань быстрее ветра".  
И Курамочи сдается, повинуясь секундному порыву, — он утыкается лбом в широкое и надежное плечо. Прячет пылающее лицо в складках куртки Тецу и бормочет едва слышно:  
— Спасибо.


	10. Не верь, не бойся, не проси

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one outs, джен, ктовсеэтилюди, юмор

— Я вам точно говорю, — срывающимся шепотом произнес Мизугучи. Скосил глаза к виску и переносице, попытавшись незаметно оглянуться через плечо, и выпалил: — Он не человек!  
Тишина накрыла раздевалку как фирменная кепка «Ликаонс» блестящую лысину тренера Михары — плотно прижав немногих оставшихся к их местам. Идегучи боязливо зашикал и бросил испуганный взгляд на прозрачные двери душевой, где в густых клубах пара розовела широкая спина и костлявая задница.  
Коджима тяжело вздохнул и, покачав головой, уткнулся лицом в мозолистую ладонь.  
— Мизугучи, прекрати!  
— Что прекрати?! — Тот был явно на взводе. Он подскочил на скамейке и наставил указательный палец на побледневшего Идегучи. — Ты сам говорил, что он мысли читает!  
— Я сказал: «как будто», — оправдывался Идегучи, отодвигаясь подальше от распаляющегося все больше и больше Мизугучи. — «Как будто»!  
— Уверен? А вот ему, — обвиняющий палец переместился на тридцать градусов левее и Томиока попытался спрятаться за дверцей шкафчика, чтобы уйти от его прицела. — Ему он предсказал крупный выигрыш и комбинацию!  
— Я просто пожаловался, что никогда не выигрываю! — Голос Томиоки звучал так глухо, словно он целиком забрался в свой ящик и закрылся там. — Я ничего не просил!  
— Может и не просил, — зловеще протянул Мизугучи. — Но платить все равно придется...  
— Мизугучи!  
— Да вы подумайте! — Тот вскочил на ноги и упер руки в бока. — Мы никогда не выигрывали у сильных команд! Никогда! А тут он появляется, как по волшебству, только пристально смотрит как дохлая рыбина и все! Мы уже победили! Как? Я вас спрашиваю!  
— Мизугучи...  
— Ну что «Мизугучи»? Что? Помните, что Йошида перед уходом рассказывал? Говорил: «Токучи мне судьбу изменил».  
— Он в переносном смысле, — пискнул из угла молодой бэттер и нахмурившись, заморгал. — Правда ведь?  
— А если нет? — Мизугучи обвел суровым взглядом притихшую команду. — А потом нам придется отдать самое дорогое, что у вас есть!  
— Машину? — ужаснулся все тот же бэттер.  
— Душу, идиот!  
Драматический эффект, на который так рассчитывал Мизугучи, испортил Мурувака.  
— Моя дать ему все. Бери, детка, глубже. Только продолжай доминировать.  
Первым засмеялся Нишимура, еще не привыкший к его манере выражаться. За ним и остальные. Улыбался даже Кодзима, прикрывающий ладонью теперь рот, а не глаза.  
Сдавленные комментарии и смешки посыпались отовсюду:  
— Ты не в его вкусе!  
— Даже не надейся!  
Только Кураи густо краснел и прятал лицо в полотенце. Реплики Муруваки смущали его во втором составе, продолжали смущать и в основном.  
— Мурувака прав! — продолжая смеяться, заявил Имаи. Отмахнулся от Мизугучи, и продолжил: — Душа, машина или вечная проклятье — какая разница, пока мы выигрываем! Деньжат заработаем, станем знаменитостями, а там разберемся. Да кому нужны наши души, сам подумай.  
— Токучи-сан — хороший, — убежденно забормотал Кураи, вступаясь за своего кумира и идола. — Он не демон.  
Кончики его ушей и скулы продолжали предательски краснеть.  
— Конечно-конечно, — зловеще протянул раздосадованный Мизугучи. — Когда Токучи придет к вам за расчетом, не говорите потом, что я вас не предупреждал!  
— Да какая разница, главное — победа! — Нишимура хлопнул его по спине. — К тому же, ты у него ничего не просил.  
— Просил, — убито произнес Мизугучи. — Закурить просил, на той неделе.  
От заливистого хохота всех присутствующих запросто можно было оглохнуть. Сотрясаясь от смеха, Нишимура схватил Мизугучи за плечо:  
— За душу не переживай. Вот легкие — другое дело.


	11. Что-то общее

— Покидайте мне, сэмпай. — Окумура ждет его на выходе из столовой, и Фуруя не сразу понимает, что хочет от него этот первогодка.  
Матч совсем скоро, и ни о чем другом он думать не может. Часы тикают на стенах классов, комнат и в его голове — отсчитывают секунды до неизбежного. И Фуруя боится. Боится не впервые, но этот страх слишком силен — не дает нормально спать и есть, нормально отдыхать и учиться. Просто Фуруе теперь есть, что терять.  
— Сэмпай? — переспрашивает он удивленно, и Окумура морщится, чуть хмуря светлые брови.   
— Пожалуйста? — вполголоса нехотя цедит тот.  
Слышать такие слова странно, и Фуруя смотрит на него в упор.   
О ссоре Окумуры с Савамурой знает в «Сейдо» каждый — Эйдзюн не из тех, кто держит в себе, и свидетелей тогда было достаточно.  
— Ты разве не ловил подачи Савамуры сегодня?  
Фуруя сейчас не здесь. Фуруя сейчас в том завтра, где объявляют стартовый состав. За секунду до этого мгновения. Вокруг него сейчас только толстое стекло террариума, прочное и мутное от многочисленных отпечатков пальцев и носов. Но по какую сторону от него он сам, Фуруя еще не решил.   
Слова долетают до него едва слышно и глухо. Но взгляды — любопытные, враждебные, сочувствующие — Фуруя ощущает спиной. Ему неуютно стоять тут, на виду у всех, на пороге ярко освещенной столовой.   
— Пойдем, — он мотает головой молчащему Окумуре, который уже не смотрит на него, уже нет.  
Бросать, не бросать — он еще ничего не решил. Он просто хочет уйти, убежать и скрыться от всех сейчас.

Они медленно идут вдоль корпусов, и Фуруя почти забывает, что он не один. Ноги несут его сами, и когда он видит перед собой крытый зал, то не удивляется играм подсознания.   
Из распахнутой двери падает свет, но звуков не слышно. Кто-то так торопился на ужин, что не закрыл за собой. Смешно.  
— Покидаете? — напоминает о себе Окумура, и Фуруя нехотя оборачивается.  
— Свою норму на сегодня я уже выполнил.  
Он смотрит на Окумуру и молчит. Наверное, стоило быть с новенькими приветливее, но Фуруя не хочет кривить душой. Ни к одному из них симпатии он не испытывает.  
В глазах Окумуры вспыхивают злые огоньки, а потом мгновенно тухнут, уступая место пустой невозмутимой маске.  
— Хочу сравнить, — говорит тот и смотрит не на него, а вниз, на правую руку, сжимая и разжимая пальцы. — Хочу, пока не забыл.  
Объяснения Фуруи не нужны, он понимает сразу же, о чем говорит Окумура. Неожиданность бьет под дых и заставляет судорожно сглотнуть.  
Он никогда не спрашивал ни у Миюки, ни у Карибы, ни у кого-либо еще — каково это, ловить его и не его подачи. Это не боязнь, нет. Просто Фуруя привык считать, что ему ни к чему информация такого рода.  
— А ты поймаешь? — Фуруя надеется, что первогодка-кэтчер развернется и уйдет, молча или наговорив гадостей — не важно.  
Но тот решительно кивает:  
— Да.  
И Фуруя ему сразу верит.  
— Десять подач, — как можно строже говорит он и идет в зал, боясь передумать.  
Окумура не отстает от него ни на шаг.  
Фуруя молча разминает руку, бедра, ноги — он почти ничего не съел и в желудке нет привычной тяжести. Самое то для физических упражнений, почти идеально.  
Окумура тихо застегивает чужую защиту, найденную здесь же, на лавке. Фуруя не слышит даже треска липучек и шороха ремней.  
— Зачем тебе? — нарушает затянувшуюся тишину он. Сказать по правде, его это не сильно беспокоит, но безмолвие вокруг начинает раздражать.  
Окумура отвечает, не оборачиваясь.  
— Мне не важно, кто из вас лучше, Фуруя-сан, — его голос звучит почти отрешенно. — Вы мне не соперники. Так что не волнуйтесь, я здесь не за этим.  
Он оглядывается, и Фуруя вздрагивает от пронзительного и тяжелого взгляда, который тот бросает на него через плечо.  
— Но если я хочу стать лучше, — заминка едва заметна, но Фуруе не нужно слышать, чтобы понять, чье имя Окумура так и не назвал. — То мне надо знать, как вас вести. Каждого из вас. Особенности, привычки, слабые места.  
Сейчас скошенная улыбка Окумуры пугает.  
— Ты мне не нравишься, — честно говорит Фуруя ему прямо в лицо.   
Тот пожимает плечами.  
— Не важно, с вами мы не враги. Вам есть дело до того, кто будет ловить ваши подачи?   
Да. Нет. Конечно. Фуруя не знает как правильно ответить и молчит. Вспоминает широкую улыбку Миюки, подбадривания Карибы, Крис-сэмпая, так превозносимого Савамурой, Мияучи.   
— Я хочу стоять на горке всю игру, — внезапно делится он сокровенным. — Хочу подавать.  
— А я хочу ловить в доме, — Окумура не смеется. Он щурится из-под длинной челки и разминает жесткую кожу кэтчерской ловушки. — Девять иннингов, двенадцать, две игры в день, три — не важно. Но только я. И кто мне будет подавать — это тоже не имеет значения.  
Они внимательно смотрят друг на друга — откровенность за откровенность, честный обмен.   
Окумура достает из ловушки мяч и бросает его Фуруе.  
— Мне нужны только ваши подачи, вам — только мои умения. И нам обоим — поле в безраздельную собственность.  
Фуруя кивает, соглашаясь.  
— Мы не соперники, — повторяет он его слова и тот кивает ему в ответ, зеркаля с пугающей точностью. — И не друзья. И никогда ими не будем.  
Окумура отсупает не поворачиваясь спиной, и садится на корточки у обозначенной белой краской пластины. Смотрит на Фурую снизу вверх.  
— Но стать лучше, используя друг друга, мы можем.  
Фуруя смотрит в светлые глаза и вспоминает как ровно год назад впервые бросал здесь другому кэтчеру, и слышал совсем другие слова.   
Все меняется.   
И время уходит.  
В голове Фуруи звонят будильники и стучат колокола — его время почти на исходе. Но возможно, у него еще есть шанс.  
Он длинно выдыхает, собираясь и концентрируясь, а потом замахивается, целясь в протянутую навстречу ему перчатку.   
Рука Окумуры не дрожит, а взгляд полон решимости.  
Так будет лучше для каждого из них.


	12. Идиоты

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Миюки, Мэй, гепард и крокодил на подтанцовке, рейтинг детский. Рэй автор авторским произволом оставил подбрасывать Катаоку вместе с третьегодками. Таймлайн — финал турнира.

Зажатый на заднем сидении такси между Курамочи и Зоно, Миюки жалел, что согласился ехать с ними. Ему хотелось тишины, в идеале — еще и умыться, так, чтобы ледяная вода стекала по шее тонкими струйками. Но автомобиль полз слишком медленно, а бурчание с обеих сторон не прекращалось ни на минуту. Словарный запас вице-капитанов разнообразием не отличался: “безголовый”, “идиот” и “безголовый идиот” звучало чаще всего и успело набить оскомину.  
Ему хотелось как в детстве заткнуть пальцами уши. О риске и собственной недальновидности он услышит еще не раз, Миюки был в этом уверен. Так что этот метод он решил оставить на крайний случай.  
Он потянулся к карману штанов, куда успел засунуть мобильный, прежде чем его сумку забрал хмурый Канемару. Игнорировать раздражающий треп будет проще, если уткнуться в экран. Неплохая альтернатива и куда более взрослое решение.  
Миюки ухмыльнулся и откинул серебристую крышечку.  
Жирная двойка высветилась на пиктограмме с конвертом, и он без раздумий ткнул в кнопки чтобы открыть входящие.   
«У тебя травма??»  
«Только попробуй проиграть, идиот!!!».   
И этот туда же.   
Сообщения шли одно за другим, и Миюки смотрел на них долгую минуту, прежде чем любопытный Курамочи сунул к нему нос:  
— Что там?   
— Ничего, — Миюки поспешно захлопнул мобильный. — Ничего серьезного.  
В ответ на подозрительные взгляды он расплылся в своей самой безмятежной улыбке.  
— Подружка? — набычившись, спросил Зоно, а Курамочи едко захихикал:  
— Скажи еще, что тайная поклонница.  
Миюки расхохотался, держась за дергающий резью бок.  
Курамочи смотрел на него как на городского сумасшедшего — привычно и чуточку устало.  
Зоно же менялся в лице каждую секунду — на нем отражалось то беспокойство о судьбе вверенного ему Миюки, то досада вкупе с раздражением.  
— Не объяснишь?  
— Не-а, — отсмеявшись, Миюки заерзал на сидении, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее.   
В боку плескало огнем от каждого резкого движения. Даже дышать приходилось мелко и часто, чтобы не тревожить брюшные мышцы.  
Но оно того стоило. Совершенно точно.   
— Надеюсь, тебе повезет больше, чем Крису-сану, — бестактно пробормотал Зоно, и Миюки победно ухмыльнулся в ответ.  
Ему уже повезло — он выиграл. Как и хотел.

***  
Жесткий пластиковый стул в приемном отделении был не слишком удобным, но зато позволял вытянуть ноги, гудящие после игры.  
Миюки рассматривал кремовые стены, снующих туда-сюда медсестер и зеленое лимонное дерево в углу, пытаясь придумать остроумный ответ, но в голову ничего не шло. Хотя…  
Покосившись на Зоно, залипшего на стройные ноги хорошенькой медсестрички, Миюки быстро набрал: “Ты совсем отвык от официальных игр, Нару-чан (＾＾＃) Телефоны в дагауте запрещены” и нажал отправить.  
Вовремя. Курамочи плюхнулся на стул с другой стороны, и Миюки опять почувствовал себя как в такси. Надежное, но слишком назойливое сопровождение. Хуже было бы только, если бы с ним отправили Савамуру.  
— Сказали, что скоро примут. На срочный случай ты не тянешь, — сообщил Курамочи с подначкой в голосе.  
Миюки криво улыбнулся. Ничего, еще пару часов он потерпит. К тому же, встречаться с врачом ему не очень-то и хотелось. Одно дело верить, что травма — ерунда и ничего страшного, и другое — услышать точный диагноз от специалиста. Приговор будет окончательным без права на помилование.  
Телефон в его руке завибрировал, и Миюки, бросив взгляд на высветившийся номер, тут же перевернул его экраном вниз.  
— Ответь, ты чего, — Курамочи по привычке прицелился локтем в его бок, но в последний момент вспомнил и отшатнулся так, что чуть было не упал со стула.  
— Я сейчас.  
Миюки встал и направился к деревцу. Лишние уши ему сейчас ни к чему. Лишние уши — лишние вопросы.  
— Откуда у него подружка? — громким шепотом спросил у Курамочи Зоно, и Миюки едва хватило выдержки, чтобы не заржать вновь.  
— Что сказали врачи кроме того, что ты идиот? — не здороваясь, сразу спросил Мэй.  
— Каждому из вас я подарю по зеркалу и словарю, — устало вздохнул Миюки, а потом — насмешливо и хвастливо — добавил: — И я не идиот, раз выиграл.  
Мэй молчал, обиженно сопя в трубку, но прерывать разговор не спешил. И Миюки, сдавшись, нехотя ответил:  
— Еще жду приема.  
— У тебя же травма! Они что, не могут пошевелится?! — возмущение в голосе Мэя было таким огромным, что им можно затопить все Хоккайдо по самую верхушку Асахи.  
Миюки захихикал, представляя, какой концерт устроил бы в больнице Мэй, если бы на его месте сейчас был Харада или Тадано.  
— Ты за меня волнуешься?  
— Не говори ерунды! — в недовольном тоне Мэя было, как всегда, тысяча уничижительных оттенков. — С чего это вдруг?  
— Вот и я о том же, — пробормотал Миюки.   
Странный разговор.   
— Ты в какой клинике? — спросил Мэй и Миюки убрал трубку от уха чтобы еще раз убедиться, а с тем ли Нарумией он сейчас разговаривает.  
— Или ты меня обманываешь? — продолжил кипятиться тот, не дождавшись ответа. — У вас там в Сэйдо все такие безголовые?  
Миюки закатил глаза и назвал адрес, не желая спорить. И тут же спохватился:  
— Звонить проверять будешь?   
— Конечно же нет! — уязвленный голос ударил в барабанную перепонку, а потом в трубке наступила долгожданная тишина.  
Миюки пожал плечом. Он старательно отворачивался от любопытных лиц Курамочи и Зоно и размышлял, не остаться ли ему под этим деревцем до самого приема. Тут было тихо, спокойно, и тонкий аромат цитрусовых перебивал искусственные больничные запахи. Почти райские кущи.

***  
Курамочи тащил его на себе, когда они, наконец, вывалились из кабинета врача. В коридоре их ожидала удивительная картина. Вместо ног медсестры Зоно теперь разглядывал недовольного Мэя, подпирающего стену напротив.  
— А он что здесь забыл? — дернулся удивленный Курамочи и Миюки, которого только что вертели и осматривали, постоянно тревожа травмированный бок, застонал сквозь зубы.  
— Пошли.  
Зоно сверлил недовольным взглядом Мэя, Мэй оскорбленно взирал на Зоно. Идиллия. Миюки оставил бы все как есть, но Курамочи вряд ли согласится удрать пожарным ходом.  
Они заметили их одновременно. Зоно тут же вскочил со стула, а Мэй сделал шаг вперед.  
— Он зачем-то приперся, — тыча пальцем в Мэя, наябедничал Зоно.  
— Этот идиот не сказал мне ни слова! — не остался в долгу тот.  
Курамочи обалдело смотрел на них и молчал. Миюки был с ним солидарен. Пожарная лестница уже не казалась такой уж дурацкой идеей.  
Мэй, задрав нос, хмыкнул и одним быстрым движением выдернул из рук Курамочи листы с диагнозом и назначениями.  
— Эй-эй! — возмутился тот, но остался на месте, за что висящий на нем Миюки был ему премного благодарен.   
Мэй хмурил брови и быстро водил взглядом по строчкам, закусив губу.  
— К весеннему Кошиэну успеваешь? — спросил он.  
— Да, — выдохнул Миюки.  
— А тебе какое дело? — взорвался Курамочи и опять дернулся, заставив Миюки сдавленно зашипеть. — Шпионишь?  
— Сдались вы мне, слабаки, — скривился Мэй. — А ты делаешь ему больно, идиот.  
— На себя посмотри! — не остался в долгу Курамочи.  
— Молодые люди, вы слишком шумите, — медсестра, та самая, чьи ноги так очаровали Зоно, появилась за их спинами как нельзя кстати.  
— Простите, — Мэй тут же ослепительно улыбнулся, став копией своих фотографий в журналах. — Мы уже уходим.  
Он подхватил Миюки с другой стороны и приказал Курамочи:  
— Отпусти его.  
— Ты отпусти.  
Миюки не знал, плакать ему или смеяться. Но если они решат поиграть в перетягивание каната, то его реабилитация продлится на неопределенный срок.  
— Курамочи, — вполголоса попросил он, и тот нехотя разжал руки.  
— Поступил бы в Инаширо, играл бы с нормальными людьми, — не удержался Мэй.  
— Эй, я все слышу, — Курамочи и Зоно шли следом за ними.  
Мэй вел его плавно, крепко ухватив за запястье перекинутой через шею руки, и едва касаясь пальцами забинтованного бока. Молчание окутывало их уютным теплым коконом, ладони, поддерживающие его, были горячими, чуть влажными, и дышал Мэй в унисон с ним. Выдох, вдох, выдох.  
Хрупкое спокойствие нарушил Зоно, стоило им выйти на крыльцо:  
— Нарумия, — позвал он и спросил то, что Миюки спросить так и не решился: — Зачем ты здесь?  
Миюки покосился на Мэя. Но тот упрямо молчал. На его щеке расплывалось неровное пятно розового румянца.  
— Нарумия?  
— Ой, да заткнитесь, — отмахнулся Мэй и прибавил шаг, направляясь к стоянке такси.  
Усаживая его в салон, Мэй наклонился так низко, что его губы почти коснулись уха Миюки.  
— Казуя, — он смотрел сверху вниз, и Миюки инстинктивно подобрался. Словно Мэй опять стоял с битой у пластины дома, недобро сощурив глаза. — Не будь идиотом.   
— Это не последнее лето и не последний шанс, чтобы тебе не говорили, — Мэй смотрел серьезно, даже слишком. — Пусть ты выбрал Сэйдо, но подумай о будущем.  
— Приглашаешь меня в про? — Миюки рассмеялся от удивления, спрятав под улыбкой замешательство. — А как же Харада?  
— А кто сказал, что я зову тебя в свою команду? — тут же надменно фыркнул Мэй. — Сначала попробуй выиграть у меня, Миюки Казуя.  
За спиной Мэя Миюки видел искаженное от злости белое лицо Курамочи. Перевести взгляд на Мэя он не решался.   
Наверное, надо что-то ответить, что-нибудь едкое и смешное, но...  
Мэй ободряюще сжал его плечо так, что он почувствовал его большой палец на своей ключице, а потом захлопнул дверцу авто.  
Миюки смотрел в окно, слушая бурчание Зоно и возмущения Курамочи, и рассеянно улыбался.   
Такси отъехало от больницы, постепенно набирая скорость, и вскоре он потерял из виду ладони, засунутые в карманы бордово-белой олимпийки.  
Телефон негромко зазвенел, возвещая о входящем. Игнорируя скрип зубов сидящего рядом Курамочи, Миюки достал из кармана мобильный.  
На экране высветилось:  
«Поздравляю с победой, идиот».


	13. Бриллианты на льду

— Ты должен тренироваться у Кунитомо! — Мэй напирал, заглядывая Миюки в глаза. 

В сиянии пайеток и стразиков он был так же ослепителен как Токийская телебашня. Правда не та, что в Минато, а как ее миниатюрная копия из лавки сувениров. Плексиглас, сотня диодов, аляповатая покраска — увидев раз уже не забудешь.

— Я предлагаю тебе каток Сэйдо, — мягко перебил Мэя Крис. Сложив руки на груди, он взирал на происходящее с легким осуждением и скукой. — Мне в общем-то все равно, но Рэй-сан считает что ты нам нужен.

В черном трико он выглядел неподвижной тенью Мэя, беснующегося рядом.

— Давайте так, — Миюки ухмыльнулся и сдвинул очки на лоб. — Кто из вас сможет меня удивить своей короткой программой, тот и выиграл. Я подпишу контракт с тренером победителя. 

— Я первый! — подпрыгнул Мэй. — Ицки! Найди диск в моей сумке. Да, тот самый! А вы все освободите лед!

Ширакава и Карлос нехотя отъехали к борту.

— Две пятьдесят мне не понадобятся, — Крис дотронулся до локтя Миюки. — Отдельная комната, спортивная стипендия и, возможно, лидерство в группе на первом году — у меня травма плеча. Прости, но участвовать в этом, — он кивнул на Мэя, замершего в исходной позиции, — я не буду. 

— Катаока-сэнсэй — отличный тренер, — быстро сориентировался Миюки. — Я с радостью подпишу с ним контракт. Идемте, Крис-сэмпай.

— Не объявишь о своем решении Нарумии? 

— Он и так все поймет, — Широко ухмыльнулся Миюки, глядя как Мэй крутит заклон колечком под восхитительное контральто Рианны. — Зачем останавливать такую красоту.


	14. Карусельки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> постканон, фурумию, R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Анонам, написавшим:   
> "а вот нехер ебаться ночью на детской карусельке в парке"  
> "Миюки привык и может теперь только в общественных местах? За закрытыми дверями не стоит?"  
> посвящается XD

Это было даже мило. 

Миюки перебирал пряди на затылке Фуруи, пока его голова мерно двигалась вверх и вниз. Только мокро — слюна тонкой ниточкой потекла по мошонке, заставив Миюки поморщиться — и нелепо.

— Хватит. — Миюки потянул за жесткие волосы, заставляя Фурую поднять голову и оставить уже в покое его яйца, головку и все остальное. — Давай лучше я.

Фуруя мотнул головой, освобождаясь от хватки и уставился куда-то вниз, на лежащий мягкой тряпочкой член.

— У меня не получается, — с усилием выговорил он, сглотнув. — Я думал, я вам нравлюсь.

— Фуруя, — Миюки подцепил пальцами его подбородок, заставляя вновь поднять лицо. — У нас с тобой свидание. По-моему, этого достаточно, чтобы понять, как я к тебе отношусь.

— Простите. — Теперь этот паршивец закрыл глаза, чтобы не смотреть прямо. — Не злитесь.

Миюки длинно выдохнул через нос. Встречаться с Фуруей было плохой идеей. И принимать его приглашение на кофе — тоже. Все это — объятия, поцелуи украдкой, совместная дрочка в душевой, пока за стенкой хлопали шкафчиками сокомандники и громко радовались победе, — было хорошо. Стоило этим и ограничиться. 

Кто знал, что Фуруя посчитает себя обязанным и решит возместить ему тот отсос на верхних трибунах прямо сейчас, на своей кухне, усевшись на пол между столиком и плитой.

— Нам стоит поменяться местами, — со смешком заявил Миюки, подхватывая Фурую под мышки и поднимаясь со стула. Его расстегнутые брюки тут же съехали к лодыжкам, и он широко улыбнулся, услышав клацанье пряжки ремня об пол и звон раскатившейся по углам мелочи. — Уверен, ты не такой уставший как я.

Он потерся голым бедром о внушительный стояк Фуруи, скрытый под тонкими джинсами, и провел ладонями по спине, вытаскивая из-за пояса рубашку.

— Нет. — Фуруя качнулся назад, отстраняясь настолько, насколько позволила узкая кухня. — Нет, так я не хочу. Вы же не хотите.

И снова уставился в пол. 

Миюки смотрел на острые скулы и упрямый наклон головы, и мечтал отмотать время обратно. Тогда бы он сказал свое твердое “нет” смущенно топчущемуся Фуруе, приглашающему его подняться. Сидел бы сейчас дома, смотрел телевизор, открыл бы пиво...

— Пошли! — Миюки подтянул спущенные трусы, рывком натянул упавшие брюки. Злость вырвалась наружу словно пена из воображаемой банки — с шипением и легким хлопком.

Фуруя растерянно смотрел на него.

— Что встал, пошли. — Миюки подтолкнул его к выходу. — Ты же трахаться хочешь? 

— Я не… я… 

Дослушивать Миюки не стал. Прошел в коридор, обулся, накинул на плечи куртку. Собственная злость раздражала, как и принятое решение. Он мог бы просто уйти или придумать что-то еще, раз Фуруя не дал перевести все в шутку. 

Миюки искоса взглянул на него. Бледный, Фуруя сосредоточенно застегивал пуговицы на своем пальто. Ошарашен, разочарован, обижен, взволнован — читать его сейчас было даже легче, чем на горке. 

Как бы не повернулось, им еще играть вместе. Как минимум год, как и предписано по контракту.

Миюки первым вышел из квартиры, подождал, пока Фуруя закроет дверь, а потом начал спускаться по лестнице, проигнорировав кнопку вызова лифта. Испуганные взгляды в тусклых отражениях стен — не то, что ему хотелось чувствовать сейчас кожей.

Локоть коснулся локтя.

— Куда мы идем? — Тихо спросил Фуруя, догнав и поравнявшись. 

На ночной улице было пустынно. 

Миюки огляделся. В тусклом свете фонарей детская площадка у одной из многоэтажек выглядела огромным куском булыжника с прямыми сколами перекладин от качелей и мягкими волнами горок и труб.

— Туда, — ухмыльнувшись, указал на нее Миюки. — Сбежать еще не хочешь?

Фуруя промолчал. А потом решительно мотнул головой.

Миюки не стал искать вход на площадку, а просто перешагнул через низенькую ограду. Расстегнул на ходу куртку, штаны и плюхнулся на качели. Окна квартир светились всеми оттенками желтого сквозь поредевшую листву. Осень вступала в свои права, оголяя деревья не только здесь, но и во всем Токио.

Миюки ухватился за холодные цепи ладонями и поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее.

— Ну так что? — Он медленно покачивался, вглядываясь в неподвижную фигуру Фуруи и слушая поскрипывание металла о металл. — Все еще хочешь отсосать мне? 

Тот думал недолго. Опустился на колени между разведенных ног, расстегнул пуговицу на воротнике у самого горла, поднял серьезные глаза.

— А встанет? — с надеждой, тихо спросил он.

Миюки запрокинул голову к темному небу, сдвигая очки и закрывая ладонью глаза. Чертов Фуруя с его чертовой искренностью и чертовой прямолинейностью.

Холодные пальцы отодвинули резинку трусов, пробежались по лобку, потерли ствол у основания.

— Лучше держитесь за меня, — посоветовал Фуруя, притягивая вместе с сиденьем его ближе к себе. — Будет неудобно, если они будут раскачиваться.

Шершавые губы дотронулись до головки, съехали ниже, до уздечки, а потом Фуруя, помогая себе рукой, взял его член в рот целиком.

Рвано выдохнув, Миюки схватился за цепь, удерживая равновесие. Жар от не слишком умелых движений Фуруи расходился по телу, заставляя кровь бежать все быстрее. Обострившийся слух ловил шум проезжающих по улице автомобилей, едва слышные за кустами шаги, стук подъездной двери. Сердце то замирало, то неслось вскачь. Голова кружилась.

Слепо щурясь, Миюки смотрел на темную макушку и светлые ладони, обхватившие его бедра. Помогать себе руками Фуруе уже не было нужно — на член Миюки можно было смело вешать национальный флаг.

Острая кромка зубов сжалась вокруг основания и Миюки застонал, сжимаясь, стремясь удержаться на грани еще немного. 

— Прости.

Член опалило холодным воздухом и Миюки подбросило на качелях. Раскрасневшийся, Фуруя смотрел прямо на него и облизывал блестящие от слюны распухшие губы.

— Не сейчас! — Миюки сгреб волосы на затылке Фуруи в кулак и дернул к себе. Тут же опомнился и разжал пальцы. — Черт!

Легкий смешок, невесомо осевший на головке, Миюки наверняка послышался. Больше Фуруя не останавливался — губы плотно давили на ствол, гоняя кожицу все быстрее и быстрее.

Проглотив все до капли, Фуруя накрыл пах Миюки ладонями, закрывая обмякающий член от прохладного ветерка, и положил сверху голову.

Миюки жмурился, пережидая слабость в конечностях, и чувствуя блаженную пустоту в голове. Ни единой связной мысли. Было уютно, хорошо, как-то слишком интимно. И оттого неловко.

Он пошевелился, надеясь что румянец на щеках Фуруя спишет на недавний оргазм.

— Колени не затекли? — поинтересовался насмешливо.

Фуруя помотал головой. 

Миюки пропустил его волосы сквозь пальцы, поворошил, дотронулся до шеи, где под воротником осела испарина. 

— Вставай, — позвал Миюки. — Простынешь. Игра через неделю.

Но вместо того чтобы подняться, Фуруя уселся на землю, еще больше пачкая пальто, и обхватил руками ноги Миюки.

— В этом все дело, да? — спросил он, бросая взгляд на черные провалы окон. — Тебе нужен адреналин и зри…

Миюки накрыл своей ладонью его рот.

— Речь сейчас не обо мне, — покачал головой он. Хвост надо рубить сразу, не по частям, если уж не повезло оставить его в капкане. — Со мной все понятно. Что будешь делать теперь ты?

Фуруя пожал плечами. Огляделся еще раз и задумался.

— Знаете, Миюки-сэмпай, — наконец заявил он, поднимаясь. — Пожалуй, я я приглашу вас на кофе еще раз. 

— Фуруя… — Миюки поморщился.

— Вы примете душ, я тоже, — Фуруя продолжил так, словно его не перебивали. — А еще я одолжу вам спортивные штаны, которые легко снимаются. Смазка и презервативы у меня есть, — тут он замялся и начал стремительно краснеть, становясь пунцовым от волнения. — Я готовился к твоему приходу. 

— Но…

— В своем подьезде я знаю пару укромных мест.

Миюки от неожиданности расхохотался.

— Так хочешь?

— Очень хочу, — серьезно ответил Фуруя. Прижал полыхающую румянцем щеку к плечу и несмело улыбнулся. Помялся и все же спросил: — А вы?..

— И я, — Миюки улыбнулся, кивнул и схватился за протянутую руку. Прижался всем телом к Фуруе и накрыл своими губами его.

И это было чертовски горячо.


	15. ему ничего не стоит высказать свои желания с каменным лицом, да?

\- Д-дерьмо, - выдыхает сквозь зубы Курамочи и зажимается, уходя от прикосновений прохладных мозолистых пальцев.  
\- Больно?  
\- Сам попробуй, - рявкает он через плечо, оборачивается и застывает.  
Фуруя отодвигается, прижимается к спинке кровати и разводит колени. Блестящими от смазки руками оглаживает свой член, обхватывает ладонью яички, приподнимая их, а потом проталкивает кончик указательного в себя. Медлит, а потом добавляет второй, проталкивая сразу до второй фаланги.   
Только когда Курамочи слышит низкий глухой стон, он отрывает взгляд от промежности Фуруи и смотрит ему в лицо. Румянец заливает щеки и лоб, а глаза кажутся совсем черными.  
\- Больно, - подтверждает Фуруя, прикусывая нижнюю губу. - Больно...  
Всхлипывая, Курамочи утыкается лицом в подушку. Он сжимает свой член в кулаке, но уже слишком поздно. Бедра сводит судорогой и он кончает, пачкая мятые простыни.  
\- Вот дерьмо, - стонет Курамочи. - Дерьмо...  
\- Еичи?  
Прохладная ступня касается икры, ползет выше, к колену. Курамочи знает, что тот никогда не флиртует, не заигрывает и не намекает, но от поступков Фуруи у него трясутся колени, а возбуждение бьет сильнее чем бита под дых.  
\- Лежи как лежишь. Не шевелись, - хриплым голосом командует Курамочи. Сглатывает, откашливается и мечтает только об одном - чтобы на очередной раунд хватило их обоих. Но особенно - его самого.


End file.
